Perilous Quest
Hope you enjoy this first story of mine so far! Before you start reading, I'd like to say, I do not own Warriors or anything else to it, I'm just making a fun different version of it. Here you go! -Fawn Prologue It was a dark, stormy night. Lightning shook the trees, barely audible by the commotion. Out of the elders’ den appeared an old scarred she-cat worn out, walking slowly. A fierce battle was held the night before, and she was just clinging onto life. She stalked out of the elders’ den, hoping her inconspicuous pelt would blend in with the nature around her. As she made her way out, she could hear stomping behind her. Help me, StarClan! she silently prayed. The footsteps started to become louder, and she couldn’t run fast. Suddenly, a cat behind her poked her in the neck, begging for attention. Whipping back, she recognized a shape of her mate. “Breezewing, what are you doing out here at midnight in the forest?” an old tom replied with his somber voice. “I.., I just wanted to check on our kit, Treetail!” Breezewing softly said. “When have you ever talked to Rainpaw? Like, two moons ago?” Breezewing felt slightly mortified that she hadn’t even talked to their kit, Rainpaw, for a very long time. It was probably because she couldn’t do much anymore. Breezewing was the oldest in WoodClan now, which was a huge, but sad disadvantage. Good point, she ultimately thought. She responded to him in a tacit nod. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. Why are you even out here? You should be sleeping now or seeing the medicine cat,” Treetail responded. “I’m just looking around at the destruction FireClan caused, Treetail.” Breezewing didn’t feel like arguing at the moment for what she wanted to do. “Alright, do what you wish. If you get another injury, don’t blame me!” Treetail teased. “Oh, shut up!” Breezewing nudged him. “I’ll be back soon, I promise.” she touched him on the muzzle and disappeared into the wilderness. Will I be back soon? she wondered. Breezewing quietly stalked out of the den and headed towards the heart of the camp to see what had happened from FireClan. She silently sighed as she saw blood stains all over the camp. Last night, FireClan started to invade the other clans and it all ended out to a furious battle between the four clans, FireClan, IceClan, StoneClan, and Breezewing’s home, WoodClan. She was sick of these battles from FireClan trying to rule the biomes. Especially since FireClan was the territory next to them. Breezewing wasn’t tired or sick at the time, so she decided to go on a journey to FireClan to spy on them. It was risky, but Breezewing was up for it. She headed east out of WoodClan’s territory and reached the Firetunnel, the secret passage leading into FireClan’s territory. Breezewing stepped on the damp moss pad, leading outside of WoodClan’s area. Here I go, StarClan. she silently whispered. Breezewing touched the cold, smooth stone with her paw. It somehow reminded her of molten lava. Right as Breezewing put her other paw nearly down on the rock, an extreme crashing lightning bolt struck down just a few rabbit-tail lengths away from her. CRASH! Breezewing suddenly jumped back, scared for her life. She scurried under the Firetunnel avoiding the thunder near her. It finally stopped, and Breezewing heavily sighed. “Thank you, StarClan,” she blurted out loud, not recognizing what she’d said. Breezewing stalked through the Firetunnel when she reached the curve leading to the camp. She did not want to be crow-food.